Tropical Twins
by limegreen0421
Summary: Payton and Emma Mills are spending there summer in Hawaii. It turns out to be a real twist!
1. Hawaii

Payton's POV

Hawaii! We're going to Hawaii! Relaxation, flower necklaces, swimming, and getting tan! Hawaii is all about chillaxing. Ok...

Peach mango, pomegranate cherry, banana pineapple, and coconut lipgloss, check.

Hairbrush, check.

Sea green, ocean blue, tropical peach, pineapple golden, and sunset red eyeshadow, check.

Cherry red and sunrise pink blush, check.

Cute tropical and ocean colored outfits, check!

All I need for a trip to Hawaii! I wonder what Emma packed. I glance across our room to see Emma. Staring into space. "Emma!" I snap noticing her empty suitcase. "Quite daydreaming and pack your bags!" Emma rolls her eyes. "I've got nothing." She mutters.

Emma and I may be twins, but we are definitely _not_ alike. Except for maybe the lipgloss part. See, ever since the first switch, my sister has been lipgloss crazy! So Emma is the brainiac, I'm the fashionista. Ok, now, instead of sweats, she wears cute track pants, but still not as cute as my jeans and skirts.

The next thing I know, Emma's text books are in a backpack, and her track pants and t-shirts are neatly folded in her suitcase. "Emma! You have to pack shorts!" I exclaim terrified. "And cute stuff you might say." Emma adds. "yes! Exactly!" I cry. Emma takes all her stuff out. She smiles a mischievous grin. "Then I guess it's time to go shopping."

Like, ten minutes later, we're at the mall. I find a cute orange tank top that says "Aloha!" In bright yellow letters. Then there's a hot blue bat winged shirt that says "surf girl!" With a lime green surf board on it. I hold on to that too. Then, a cute beach hat catches my eye. I decide to buy that for Emma too.

A few hours later, Emma and I are all shopped out. "It's getting dark." Emma points out. "We should head home." "Yeah," I agree. "And get the last day of school over with tomorrow."

I'm in bed when I hear, "psssst." From Emma. "What?" I roll over sleepily. "Where will Ox be in the summer?" Not that! Ox is Emma's football jock boyfriend. I don't answer the question. Instead, I fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Airplane

Emma's POV

"This is going to be so, um... Like, epic!" Exclaims Payton. "It is just Hawaii." I sigh. "We could be traveling somewhere else like Greece or Egypt." "Are you kidding?!" Cries Payton. "the definition of Hawaii is relaxing, chilling out, and sipping glass after glass of coconut milk!" "Whatever." I say as I look out the window. We have not even taken off yet. Well, I'm wearing (not that I care you know.):

A turquoise shoulder off shirt

A green tank top underneath

Gray jean shorts

Green flip-flops

Pink lipgloss

Ok, so Payton wanted me NOT to wear my signature clothing. That's why we went shopping, and now, I am stuck wearing this. Payton chose it for me. Now we are finally taking off. All I see is a bunch off buildings crumpled together. Our little town beneath us. There is no Hawaii yet.

"Find something to do girls." Says mom. "Yes," adds dad. "It's gonna be a very long trip." So Payton is currently sketching some fashion designs which she says people are going to love once they see, and her ex-friend, the popular Sydney will be so jealous.

I take out my geography book and start studying. In Asia, there's China, Japan, Vietnam... Ugh. I already memorized everything by heart! I take out my book on William Shakespeare. _Shakespeare wrote many poems and plays although he didn't know how to spell! _

I already knew that! What do I don't know?!

!?

I glance over to Payton who is slumping in her seat. Sleeping. Well, I guess I could too. But then, I realize what time it is. 5:10 in Hawaii. That means 20 more minutes! I look out the window, making Payton flinch with all the sunlight. I see beautiful shades of blue scattering the body of water. Tiny grayish silvery dolphins swim and play, and before I know it, we are at the Hawaiian airlines.

Payton and I wait, and wait, for dad to get our luggages. Once we are done with baggage claiming and all the airport stuff, we step outside. 3 words. It is beautiful. Like a jungle. Banana and coconut trees are panted everywhere! I can see the Hawaii state flower, the hibiscus, blooming most places I step.

Our ride is here. Finally dad says, "sleep, Emma. You didn't get any on the airplane." "Yeah, Em." Payton coos. "sleep, my little darling." "Shut up." I roll my eyes, but I fall asleep anyway.


	3. The Hotel

Payton's POV

I am so psyched to see the hotel! Flowers, pools, hot tubs, we're staying at a Hilton! There's gonna be um... Tan guys too! Cute ones anyway. Emma is asleep now. How could she miss this?! This cool little private pathway to the hotel is er... Awesome! And we're staying in a suite! Totally cool huh?! Mom and dad say there's gonna be a jacuzzi, a whole kitchen, stairs to the huge bath tub, and 3 rooms! 1 for my parents, one for Emma, and one for me! And the kitchen has a vending machine! Now that's what I call an epic hotel room! Speaking of rooms and my parents, they're quietly snoozing while the chauffeur drives. Did I mention? It's a limousine. Jealous?

Speaking of snoozing and cars, Emma is snoozing in the limo. Wait never mind. When I LAST saw her she was sleeping. "Emma, did you know you drool in your sleep?" I question her. "Did you know your clothes are hideous?" Emma challenges me. "They are sooo not!" I shout. "Shhhh..." Mom mumbles. "I'm trying da sleep..." With that, mom falls back on dad's shoulder drifting asleep. It's so cute.

i'm wearing:

Hot pink mini skirt

Lava orange tank top

Sparkly orange flats

Orange band in my hair

Pink lipgloss

orangey red blush

Sparkly orange eyeshadow that turns into pink near the ends

Mascara and eyeliner

My outfit is super hot don't you think?! If you don't think so you are so Emma Mills. If you love it, you are so me Mills! And ow! Emma jabbed me in the rib cage! Awwww... That hurts. Ow... Ouch! She did it again! "What?" I hiss my stomach aching so badly. "We're here, stupid." She announces. "Next time," I begin, "try jabbing somewhere else next time." Emma jabs my arm. Owowowowouch! "Not now!" I cry "I felt like I needed to!" Emma declared with her head held high. Too high for my taste. "You disgust me." I mutter. "What's that?" Emma snaps and turns around as she paces through the lobby, a suit case trailing her every move.

The next thing I know, the Mills family, we are outside 2 giant double doors. "Emma!" I gasp. "I know..." She says "it's pretty cool." I grin."This is the first time I ever heard you call something cool besides your pile of text books at home." I joke. Emma laughs but jabs me. For the third time!

4 words. Our. Suite. Is. Amazing. There are plants scattered here and there, the beds are king sized, there are a million stairs to the bath tub, and best, there was a cute stuffed dolphin right there on my bed. and I know, that I want to stay here forever. And ever.


	4. Meeting Up

Emma's POV

I wake up in the morning, and I instantly remember. I'm in Hawaii, baby! Take that Jasmine James, who is supposedly the queen of brains! Your poor puny little tiny mommy would never have the nerve to go to the land of volcanos! Oh wait... Uh oh. I'm in the land of volcanos. Well, they are not really active right now so... Great!

I get dressed while everyone brushes their teeth like I already did. (Yay me!) I pick (obviously not like I care. Well I have told you that.) :

A turquoise one piece swimming suit because we are going to the beach today

Orange pony bobble

Pink lipgloss

Orange tank top that says "aloha!" In a sunny yellow

ocean blue jean shorts

Orange flip-flops

"I've got a surprise, twins!" Dad says as he and mom stop in front of room #253. He knocks. "Is it Grammy and Pops?" guesses Payton. "No it's-" mom begins. The door opens. "Mr. Mills!" Jasmine James's father greet us. "Mr. James!" dad cries. "We've been expecting you." Mumbles Jasmine. "Jasmine, say hi!" Mr. James scolds. "Hi." Jasmine mutters. "Hi Jasmine!" Payton cries, cheerful as usual, even though horrendous Jasmine is my mortal enemy. "You say hi too, Emma." Dad says. I glare at both dad and Jasmine. "Hello." I whisper. "Address her!" Dad gets impatient. "Jasmine." I mumble. "Now put it together!" Dad yells. I think he is getting a terrible migraine. "Hello... Jasmine..." I "greet". Dad slaps his forehead. I get mad. "What?!" I scream making people's heads poke out from behind their doors. "What are you looking at, dad?! She never addressed me either! The stupid teenager that I was supposed to address did not address me first! And when that happens, is it easy to address them back?! Huh?!"

That was the end of our meeting with the James family. And then... "I have another surprise for you girls." Dad says without much enthusiasm. "oh, hi Payton." Sydney answers the door. "Emma." She nods at me. At least she' is better than Jasmine. Hmmm... I'm going to be nice to Sydney. Just like Payton was to Jasmine. "Hey, Sydney! I have not seen you since Paton and I swapped! I admire you, you know! I hope we can be friends! I am so glad we are spending our summer together!" I cry as perky as Payton is. Sydney and Payton look surprise, but then Sydney smiles as she looks me up and down and considers. "Well, you DO have a pretty good taste in fashion." She pauses. "you wear lipgloss, AND you seem so nice, so sure!" Why couldn't she make it simple and just say "Sure, why not?!" Seriously. Cool people.

Dad leads us to another room. Before we knock, one of my best friends that I made during the first switch with Payton appears. "Quinn!" Payton and I hug Quinn. Finally someone I actually like! "How's Hawaii for you so far?" Quinn muffles through our huge hug. "I just arrived early this morning." "we arrived just yesterday night." Replies Payton. Quinn pauses our hug. "really?! I heard Syd arrived 2 weeks ago! Wait... Why isn't Emma wearing sweats?" She points at me. "I made her not." Payton grins.

"Omigosh!" I cry. "Ox!" I fall into his arms as he kisses me on the cheek. "Em! How's my girlfriend?" Ox wraps his arms around me. "Why were you absent on the last day?" I ask. "I was here." He waves his arm towards his suite. "Oh- Payton! Hey, buddy!" They fist bump. "Ox!" She squeals. "Guys, er, girls. Check out my suite! sweet huh?" " it's the same as ours!" I cry. "And, check this out." He opens a door. "A secret passage to OUR sweet!" Payton and I shout in unison.


	5. The Beach

Payton's POV

All of us (Emma, Jasmine, Ox, Sydney, Quinn and I) walk to the beach. No grown ups teens rule! Immediately, people go everywhere. Emma and Ox lay on a blue blanket (with their swim suits only) hugging, chatting, and giggling. Sydney and Quinn chill on some bright orange and yellow floats at the pool, drinking some "Blue Hawaii" drinks. Jasmine goes swimming and I've got nothing to do. I'll try Sydney and Quinn first. "Hey girls!" I exclaim grabbing a float and pointing at it. "Mind if I join?" "Su-" Quinn begins but Sydney interrupts. "If you will, you've gotta be our slave." She tells me. "Go fetch Em and stand still and think, since when did she call 'Emma' 'Em'? "No?" Laughs Sydney. "I'll go get her myself." we'll that gives Emma and Ox away. There's only Jasmine. As I walk away I hear them talk. "Syd, that wasn't nice." Quinn says. "So?" Chuckles Sydney. "she replaced herself with Emma, so it's like we've been friends with Emma, not her, right?" "Still-" "silence! I'll get Em."

"Jasmine, I've got nothing to do. Can we hang out?" I ask. "Sure." she cocks her head. "wanna race to where the thine in the middle of the ocean?" So we do. Jasmine wins but only by 3 seconds. "You're good..." I pant. Rematch later? I gotta go to the restroom." Jasmine nods. I walk up, and drag Emma along. "What?" She hisses looking back at the surprised faces of Quinn, Ox, and Sydney. "Look, this isn't going well." I tell Emma once we reach the bathroom. I tell her how I'm not accepted by Sydney. But Emma shrugs and leaves. She's getting so Sydney-ish!

"Jasmine, hi. I-I don't feel good." I say. "Are you ok?!" Jasmine feels my forehead. It's warmer then mine. And you seem stressed. Go to bed. I'll be there since our parents are out shopping. I'll take care of you and make you a salad for lunch." "Thanks" I manage smile.


	6. The Chat

Emma's POV

"And then, Cashmere, she like, fled the whole seen!" Exclaims Sydney giggling. She was talking about when Cashmere (ANOTHER one of Payton's former friends) peed in her pants in fourth grade. We all laugh hysterically. I gotta admit, mean... But pretty funny! Ox put his arm around me and I laughed nervously. Sydney flinched but quickly recovered into a happy smile.

The next thing I know, we are all jammed into seats on a mini boat to our double doored suites. We file into Sydney's suite and paint our finger and toe nails. Quinn chooses a shiny salmon color. Sydney picks out a sparkly hot pink. I take my signature color nails: sparkly turquoise. We all paint professionally while Ox stands in the corner watching us. Quinn is nice (as usual) and adds some silver, sparkly, teeny, tiny, little peace signs on my toes. not my fingers though.

Then we start texting to each other even though we can talk. (That's what popular kids do.)

**Syd123: **heya guys!

**oxendonate: **y do we hav 2 txt now?

**kewlquinn: **cuz Syd feels like it. Duh.

Then we get kind of bored and talk about me twin. Payton. "So..." Begins Sydney. "Where's yer sis?" "She is at our suite with the horrible Jasmine." I reply. "Yeah." she nods."Jasmine's kinda lame and annoying. But it's totally worth it in science when yer lab partners with her. You watch her do all the work, and apply lipgloss at the same time." I gulp. _What if she did that to me? _I wonder. Sydney hears me gulp. "How far are _you_ in education?" She asks me. "Far." I murmur. "Cool!" Syd exclaims. But then Quinn changes the subject. "About your sister?" She hesitates and glances at Sydney. "Um... It's really not nice to just leave her alone, and all she has is Jasmine James." "Yeah." Ox pipes up. " "it's not nice!" Mimics Sydney. "Shut up, Quinn!" She says nothing to Ox. "Syd, I think we should really visit Payton." Ox says. "Ok!" Cries Sydney. "If you _really _insist." Quinn looks hurt.


	7. Jasmine James

Payton's POV

"you know," I tell Jasmine. "You're not as bad as Emma says you are."

Jasmine scowls. "Is that an insult or compliment?"

"IDK," I tell her.

"IDK?" She looks confused. "I don't know? Why can't you just say that?"

"Because," I tell her. "IDK."

We crack up. I feel more comfortable talking to my sister's enemy more than my enemy.

We get serious again and then Jasmine sighs. "The only reason and really don't like you're sister is because-" she smiles sheepishly. "I've always wanted to be in the center of attention. And with Emma, I can't. She's so smart and everyone pays her more attention than they pay me, and that makes me a little jealous." She shrugs and goes back to making me salad while I pull my covers up.

Then, there's a loud knock on the door. I know who it is; Sydney, her crew, my sister, and Ox.

"Hide me!" I hiss.

"Why?" Jasmine stops and closes the refrigerator.

"Sydney!" I throw my blankets off.

"I never liked her either!" Jasmine grabs my wrist and pulls me. "Here's a secret entrance to their room. Go in it, and when you here them come back, sneak back in here!"

I push the door open and run in. As soon as Jasmine closes the entrance, I press my ear against the door to listen.

I hear a door creak open.

"Where's Payton?" Emma demands.

"She's not here," jasmine tells her.

"Tell the truth!" Emma nearly screams. "I know your tricks and lies!"

"I'm serious!" Jasmine exclaims truthfully. "She's not in the room!"

Well, that's kind of true, since I'm not in the same room Jasmine is in.

"she's not in this room," Emma continues, "but she could still be in some other room in this huge suite!"

"No!" Jasmine exclaims a little too loudly.

I can picture everyone staring at her because there's a really awkward silence.

After a moment, I hear Sydney's voice. "Come on, Em," she says softly. I can imagine her dragging Emma outside, but of course, it's just my imagination. It could be right, but it could not be right. "She's useless in the world of popularity. You aren't. You're something unique and she's a piece of trash."

I feel tears stinging and burning my eyes but I blink hard so they don't come out.

"You're right," Emma agrees. "I'm something unique. She's not. But she is not a piece of trash either."

it hurts even more when Emma says that, even though she says I'm not a piece of trash. She still said that Sydney's right and that's enough for a stream of tears to flow down my cheeks, and they do. I hear the door shut and I run back into my suite, and dive onto the bed. I sob into the pillow.

"Do you still want the salad?" Jasmine asks softly.

I shake my head. There's a lump in my throat that says if I talk, I'll cry even more. Jasmine dumps the salad she worked hard on into the trash.

"You could've just saved that," I whisper. I didn't know that if I whisper, I'd bawl so I bawl right on the spot.

"I know," she whispers. "And I know you heard what they said about you. It's not true."

All I could do is deny it in my mind.


	8. So SSSSOOORRRYYY

**Sorry to all who have read my stories and liked them. I don't have much time to go on here anymore and I'll try my best to update all of my stories and profile. and if I fooled you making you think that this was a real chapter, I'm sorry for that too. **

**-limegreen0421**


End file.
